Building structures adapted to be transportable from place to place and commonly employed as a sanitary or toilet facility and for other purposes such as ticket booths, guard houses and the like, are well known.
For example, at construction sites, beaches, public meeting places or the like where sanitary facilities, ticket booths, guard houses or the like are not permanently installed, it is necessary that such building structures be transported onto the site for temporary use and later transported from the site. Typically, such building structures are heavy, bulky, difficult to transport, and in the case of toilet facilities, they are often unsanitary in that effective cleaning is difficult, if not impossible. Efforts have been made to enhance the portability of such building structures, but, nevertheless, it is typical that only a small number of the building structures can be transported by trucks or other vehicles, without resorting to substantial expense in time and effort to disassemble the building structure, either wholely or partially. The problems have persisted even though the need for portable facilities or buildings for housing sanitary facilities for selling tickets, or for providing shelter for guards has increased significantly through the years.